It is proposed to design and develop an alternative process for the sterilization of heat-sensitive free-flowing food products, such as spices, which will replace conventional ethylene-oxide sterilization methods. The ethylene-oxide method creates potential exposure hazards to employees and potential residual combination products which can be unacceptable in certain foods. In Phase I, the feasibility of a new process using heat, pressure, and a novel quenching process will be determined for whole pepper. Operating parameters such as temperature, exposure time, pressure, and microbial reduction and volatile oil retention will be determined using a pilot-scale system. A cryogenic quencing process with temperatures down to -300 F are expected to have a synergistic effect on both microbial reduction and quality retention. The commercial application and the health benefits of an improved hazard-free sterilization process if very significant, and in Phase II, extension and testing with other heat-sensitive food materials will be undertaken.